kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Gibson
Gibson (A.K.A. 'The Gibson') Is a very core congregational (or, for those of you who prefer it, 'Kongregational') "small town" sort of room. There are 'regulars', more or less people who simply chose Gibson to be their main or more frequently visited room, and they all know each other, to some degree. It is a very clean room to many standards, when it comes to behavior of most of it's inhabitants. __TOC__ Name changes Originally named The Convention and owned by Emily, it was transferred and renamed The Gibson by William_Wilson as a reference to the film Hackers, as well as his personal favorite guitar manufacturer Gibson Guitar Corporation. When The Gibson was transferred to TheBSG in early 2009, it was also renamed Gibson to move up on the room list and to fit a better room naming standard. The Gibson is still the most accepted reference, but Gibson is acceptable. Couch Stolen by the villainous band of rogues, cads and fiends from Road Scholars. Moderators: The Sheriff's Office TheBSG Current owner and governor of the Gibson. Executioner Given moderator status around December 18, 2008. If you were to ever cross paths with him, you may find that his username is quite fitting. Sword, Sentinel, and Sheriff of the Gibson. Aviator17 A true Gibsonite, and a new Moderator to Kong. She's pretty lenient, but if you go too far, she WILL punish you. Welcomed to the Sheriff's Office on May 2, 2009. William_Wilson Owner-emeritus of the Gibson. Visiting Marshals Blarlack The owner of Ninja Chat, Blarlack is one of the most called upon mods when trouble arises. The reason for this is that he is almost always on Kong, proving to be a reliable source of help. CorellonL A mod from Cafe Kong who started hanging around in the Gibson. Also, he's pretty much the man. Hayato_Sakashi A regular of Cafe Kong, modded in early May, and friend to the Gibson community. Kesse Former owner of AAA, the first Kong room. Returned to The Gibson in January 2008. Currently deployed out of Dinosaur Hunters. Sakuya Visits occasionally when TheBSG or Executioner aren't around or AFK. Generally stays in Cafe Kong. Zshadow An ally of the Gibson, given moderator status in February of 2009, currently attached to Echo Hall. Regulars Aliw Loves pasta and cheese. Student of LilyLovelock. ApeKing Ape! Not monkey! Arrowhead88 Derp, derpderp. Axel Desade I totally added this in myself, but I felt left out :On a side note, TJ probably play AKS more than Dark :D. DawnofAshes Pretty much the coolest refugee ever. [[User:Darkspacer|Darkspacer] Epic player of the idle game "A Knights Story". Game level: 100+ Drakenlot Call him Drake. That's pretty much all that needs to be said about him. Ehpematen Check my profile for details. FroggyGuy Think yourself lucky if you see me online. Frogz694 General of the Gibsonite Army. He goes to the Gibson ever day, only missing when there is a power outage. He is a Frogz, NOT A FROG. Hashimashadoo Know-it-all brit. Jakez123 The neglected one. Jester856 The Gibson's Court Jester :3 LilyLovelock A newer member to the Gibson, ex-troll in recovery, and winning. Gibson is the only room she's ever in. LivinLovely Lives lovely. LT_AMBR0SE Rather new to Gibson, and a bit of a newb. Very likely to stick up for one of his friends, and at the same time just as likely to flame them (in a friendly way, of course). Also supposedly has Ugly, Bass/Froot approved hair. PugusDoggers Gone fishing. 'Rebel748' In early 2008, a flash gamer was sent to kongregate by a person he didn't know. This man promptly got to know everyone and settled down in the Gibson underground. Today, still coming to the gibson, he survives as a gamer of fortune. If you have a game, if no one else will play it, and if you can persuade him, maybe you can hire: The R Team! *Theme song* Satrevi The chat ninja. The master of disaster. The pwner of queens. The killer of time. The one, the only, SATREVI! SATREVI! SATREVI! BOW TO YOUR GOD! *grins* No, don't bow to Satrevi. Bow to the person behind Satrevi. xD Savagehare99 The Savage rabbit hare scott6356' dont insult america sesesese sometimes really annoying but he's easy to get along with...........just dont insult him slasher Likes to reason and use logic, likes the idea of finding a further purpose. StarFish691 Has no use for children with minds of their own. Don't look in the cellar. Ew. TheDreamMaster "Whore of the Gibson" - Can usually be found lurking in the shadows. TicklesThePwnz0r He Tickles The Pwnz0rs. TJTheBold B& Wattro All-star lemming. Winsord Who in the what from where? ZeeSnaile The tastiest escargot around. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes Gibson